Such a training machine is previously known by WO 2006/041821. This machine has innumerable parts and is therefore very complicated to as well its construction as its function.
At many already known training machines for anaerobic training the user exercises intended muscles of the body by performing pre-determined movements so that a weight package of a weight stack is lifted or lowered. At efficient training with single-joint movements, as by means of a biceps curl machine or a leg extension machine, as well as with multiple-joint movements, as by means of a rowing machine, a bench press machine or a leg press machine, it is important that the user of the machine can perform a number of positive and negative working cycles intended for the personal capacity of the training person. The positive work means that weights are being lifted and the negative work means that weights are being lowered.
When a person lowers and lifts the same number of weights of a weight package, no consideration is taken to the fact that the negative, i.e., lowering, force of the person is greater than the positive, i.e., lifting, force of the person. Therefore, the effect of the training machine is limited. At training with conventional training machines the number of weights must be selected with regard to the weaker, lifting strength of the training person. The same number of weights is thereafter lowered at the negative part of the movement. Hence, this number of weights is not on a level with the negative strength.
A training machine which takes into consideration the different forces of the training person is known from WO 2007/037755 in which the load is decreased when initiating the positive movement and is increased automatically to its original value at the top of the positive movement just when the user starts the negative movement. Another similar training machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,189 in which the user can chose when the weights are to be tilted. However, at these machines the whole weight rack is tilted which means that the machine must use much space when performing this movement.